


A fox, a tiger, and a future king

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth can't stand it any longer so he decides to take measures into his own hands.  The future leopard king has no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fox, a tiger, and a future king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzieValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzieValentine/gifts).



Angeal let out a soft groan, awareness returning to him.  Quickly, he was laid down on the over-sized bed and arms raised above his head.  Blue eyes slowly opened with another soft groan leaving his lips, no doubt the lingering effects of the knockout drug.  It took him a second to focus on the form looming over him.

 

"Aniki...?  Wha... What are you doing?  Where am I?" he asked groggily, his mind taking a moment to wake up.  Sephiroth smirked as he secured the sash wrapping around both his younger brother's wrists.

 

"You need to lighten up, future-king.  Tonight your going to enjoy yourself and get that stick out of your ass.  So to speak."  The silk material was tied tightly to the bar running along the top of the wooden bed frame, no doubt a personal edit of the frame.

 

"I don't-"  Angeal's words stopped when he realised what his brother had done.  He tugged hard against the bind, struggling uselessly against it.  No one could get out of  Sephiroth's knots.  Hands relaxed as he put strength in his hips and lifted.  Unlucky for him, Sephiroth instantly snatched up an ankle and tied it to the bedpost.

 

"Stop resisting."

 

"I don't have time for this, Seph.  Stop playing around."  Angeal glared at the taller man, really starting to get irritated.  Just to try, he tested the bind on his ankle but was secured tightly much like his wrists.

 

"Does this look like I'm playing around?"  The older brother pulled a vial from his pocket with the word 'catnip' written down the label on the side.  Angeal started struggling again the second he read the word while Sephiroth walked around the bed towards him.

 

"Sephiroth.  Stop this now."

 

"You knew this was coming, Angeal.  You've been wound too tightly and it's beginning to show.  I can't remember how many times I've told you to always have time for pleasure.  Why do you think Cloud travels everywhere with me?

 

"This," Sephiroth held up the vial of liquid, "is punishment for not listening to your Aniki."  Without warning, he pinched Angeal's nose and waited.  The second his brother opend his mouth, the contents of the vial were dumped into his mouth.  Seph continued to hold his nose while forcing his jaw shut to make sure he drank the homemade tonic.

 

"Bastard," the ebony-haired man growled once released.

 

"You will be thanking me later."

 

"Not likely."  Already Angeal could feel his body relaxing, his anger being taken away and heat simmering low in his loins.  Sephiroth smirked down at him before turning and leaving the room.  Angeal growled at the closed door then let out a deep sigh.

 

Sephiroth wasn't wrong.  He had been working too hard lately.  In his defense though, how could he not?  Soon he would be king, /The/ King of Leopards.  There was much to learn and much he wanted to change.  Walking through their lands opened his eyes to many things needing attention.  Not to mention convincing all of the pard-kings, or future-pard-king, of the changes to be done.  On top of keeping an eye on their enemies.  The threats were growing...

 

Thoughts scattered at hearing the door creak open.  Blue eyes looked up and felt his groin twitch to life.  Standing in the doorway was a tiger man, clear by the black-striped, gray cat ears and matching tail.  Ebony-hair hung around his exotic face, falling past his shoulders.  A tilak sat above his dark eyes in the middle of his forehead, adding to the exotic look.  Angeal gulped realizing only a loincloth sat on his hips, leaving his eyes to view all that lean, caramel skin lined with black stripes.

 

Mentally the leopard cursed his brother while his body responded to the beauty and the thought of what was to come.

 

"Angeal-dono, it's an honor to meet you."  The tiger bowed deeply showing his respect for the coming leopard lord.  "I am Tseng and honored to be of assistant to you."  When his head came back up, dark eyes were thin slits and the intention in them were clear.  Angeal gulped, hard.  Then suddenly a wave of heat rushed through, causing his eyes to roll back into this head.  He had to bite his lip from moaning out.  The leopard knew this was only going to get worse.  There was no stopping the effects of a catnip tonic.

 

Upon opening his eyes, Tseng was gone, out of his line of sight.  He lifted his head as far as he could, but nothing.  The tiger was good.  Suddenly a pale hand appeard, gliding over the silk sheet and onto his bare ankle.  That's when he realized all he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

 

"Whatever Sephiroth-san said, you don't have to listen.  He's being an asshole.  Thinks I need to relax."  Angeal's head slumped back into the pillows, blue eyes staring up at the ceiling as another wave of heat rolled through him with the tiger's hand upward travel.  His touch was light yet caressing, somehow finding every sensitive spot on his tanned skin.

 

"You do need to relax, you're very tense.  I can feel it in your skin."  Tseng replied, his fingers now moving up over the leopard's knee to his thigh.  "It's been a long time since you've relaxed."

 

Angeal sighed, partly from those words and partly from the tiger's touch.  "Everyone keeps telling me that.."

 

"It is true.  You only deny yourself the truth because you don't want 'them' to be right.  You want to continue as is."  With practiced ease, Tseng crawled onto the bed with his knees pressing into the bed on either side of Angeal's leg.  His upper body had stayed low, his free arm propping him up with his back at angle so his ass was sticking up in the air, spotted tail swaying slowly.  "This is your wake up call though.  After tonight, you won't go back to your old ways."  The tiger's hand slipped underneath the silk boxers, fingers teasing the hidden flesh while also brushing the other man's balls.

 

"Ahh.."  Blue eyes closed, trying hard to concentrate on their conversation while pleasure spiked through him.  "H-how do you know?"  Angeal's hands turned to fists when Tseng's hand wrapped entirely around his sac, massagaing gently.

 

"We are very good at what we do."  Dark eyes flashed and his striped tail snapped behind him.

 

"Wha-"  Angeal was cut off at the sound of the door creaking open again.  Instantly his eyes flew open and to the door.  Who could be coming into the room?  Sephiroth would have made sure his brother wasn't disturbed.  Confusion filled his head at seeing another ebony-haired man, though his hair was shorter with the front of his hair stopping just past his chin.  Red-orange fox ears created an interesting contrast against the black but nothing like the dark crimson eyes glowing within his sculpted, pale face.

 

The leopard remembered to swallow as his eyes continued downwards along pale smooth skin, marred only by a few light pink scars.  Movement caught his eye and was struck by a moment of awe, taking in the four red-orange fox tails.  The leopard had only ever seen a two-tailed fox before.  Blue eyes returned their journey, only to quickly find his answer at seeing a lone loincloth hanging from the man's hips.

 

"Vince," Tseng purred, bringing the leopard back to himself.  Blue eyes widened at realizing the tiger had his fingers hooked in the silk.

 

"Wai-"  In one pull they slipped down his hips and legs, one of his legs being pulled through so the material hung at his bound ankle.  The air was cool at the sudden exposure but the spike also caused a shiver of pleasure to course through him and make his hard cock pulse.  

 

"Perfect timing," Angeal heard the other man, Vincent, say in a deep, low voice.  He gulped, watching the fox cross the room to the opposite side of Tseng and crawl onto the huge bed.  Fingers instantly touched the bare skin of the leopards thigh, sending small shivers through him.   As the fox's hand traveled upwards, the tiger regained his hold on the sensitive sac and resumed his massaging.  

 

Breath caught in the future-kings throat when the fox's hand wrapped around the leopards stiff member, thumb teasing the head.  Seeing the looks on their faces, like he was dessert made his cock twitch in Vincent's hand.  "Ah... shit.."  Slowly he was stroked, pleasure coursing through his limbs.  He could feel his thoughts fading, the urge to fight the situation disappating with each touch.

 

Noticing Angeal's guard falling, Vincent looked to Tseng, who gave him a nod.  Continuing to lazily stroke the stiffened member, he lowered his mouth and swallowed the head.  The leopard moaned deeply, cursing sharply when the fox swirled his tongue.  His hands jerked against the sash at the urge to grab that short mop of black.

 

"Ahh.. yo-you don't have to..."

 

"Dono, enjoy.  We will only bring you a night of pleasure.  A night of no thoughts or worries.  When you wake, we will be gone and you will be refreshed to face the future. 

 

"Let go, Angeal."  Tseng lowered his head, Vincent's hand falling away from the pulsing cock, before running his tongue along the hard, silky skin.

 

"Oh fuck!"  Angeal's fists tightened, his hips jerking at the sudden orgasm.  Toes curled and eyes rolled back into his head as one of the best highs washed through him.  Vincent held still, allowing his mouth to fill with the sticky seed before swallowing.  As he pulled back, one last spurt shot and landed on his cheek, a crimson eye automatically closing.

 

Blue eyes opened in time to see Tseng's tongue lick up the glob of white off the fox's cheek.  The sight almost made him cum again.  Certainly stiffened him back up fully, though he blamed some of that on the catnip still coursing through him.  Though Sephiroth was a bastard, he knew his herbal mixes and, clearly, people to seek pleasure from.  It was impossible to resist the two now.

 

Vincent licked his lips before leaning forward and claiming the tigers lips.  Angeal gulped, his mouth turning very dry.  Eyes glued to the pair, he watched saliva stretch then break apart as the fox and tiger broke the kiss.  Their eyes met and for a moment they stared, lingering above the leopard's pulsing cock.  Something in the look caused Angeal to pause despite the heat pounding in his veins.  "Are... Are you lovers?" he breathed out, ignoring the burning for a moment.

 

"Yes," they answered simutaneously.

 

"Then why?"  Both of them smiled, sharing a look they often did at the question.  By now the pair had lost track of how many different anwers they had given to satisfy their curious partners.

 

"It's our way of life and we are together.  That's all the matters."  Vincent finally replied.  

 

"Don't add us to your list of worries young king."  Angeal was given no time to reply.  The tiger climbed onto the leopard's hips, loincloth falling away in the process.  As he positioned himself over the pulsing organ, Vincent moved between the man's thighs and ran both his hands up bare, tan flesh.  Then a hidden vial was taken from his loincloth before being discarded to the side.  Fingers were covered in clear liquid then one was gently pushed into the tiger's ass.

 

Angeal felt like he was going to explode.  Never before had mere sights come close to drawing out an orgasm.  Tseng's face was scrunched in pleasure and he could just make out Vincent's fingers sliding in.  He let out a sharp gasp at the sudden pain-pleasure jolting from his nipples, fingers now firmly pinching the flat nubs.  The second finger entered the tiger causing him to arch his back and roll the leopard's nipples, pulling out a string of moans.

 

Vincent removed his fingers then watched, transfixed as his lover lowered himself onto Angeal's cock.  His deep moan filled the room sending shivers down the leopard and fox.  Said fox drew himself away from the exotic sight to cover his fingers once more in the clear liquid, unbeknownest to Angeal.

 

"!!!" For the second time an orgasm crashed over the leopard king without warning.   Vincent's finger had been enough, literally, to push him over the edge once more.  Faintly he heard Tseng purr as he was filled with hot cum, hard cock twitching inside him.  The tight walls squeezing the fox's finger only delayed him, moving once the leopard's muscles relaxed enough.

 

By now all thought ceased for Angeal, pleasure overriding everything and never-ending.  His entire body tingled from the two orgasms and he knew he was in store for much more.  They weren't lying about a night of pleasure.

 

Another finger joined the other in thrusting and wiggling, attempting to stretch the tight ass.  Tseng used that moment to slowly lift upwards and slid down on the hard member now coated with the leopards own seed.  Breathes of pleasure escaped the tigers lips, one dark eye closing while the other stayed trained on Angeal.  He was drinking in the flushed face and lowered, pleasure-filled blue eyes.  A look of submission that sent a wave of heat through the tiger,causing his hips to move faster.

 

Watching the two felines, Vincent bit down on his lip and buried his fingers in as deeply as he could.  The sudden jerk of Angeal's hips told him he found the right spot, so he pressed again.  Both tiger and leopard moaned out loudly since the action caused the future king to thrust hard into Tseng.  And it was enough for the fox.

 

The sound of wood creaking before a loud snap filled the room as Angeal partially broke free from his hold.  However he made no attempt to go anywhere, not with Vincent sliding his impressive cock deeply into his ass and Tseng holding him still with just his hips.  The future-king had never felt anything like this, a sense of fullness at being filled while filling another.  Then the fox moved.

 

Tseng leaned down, trapping his cock between Angeal's and his own, and captured a nipple between his teeth.  The leopard buried his hands in the long mess of ebony hair, thankful the tiger had known what he needed.  Something had to be grabbed as the pleasure ran rampant through his body.

 

Vincent growled, increasing his thrusts into the tight, hot body of the leopard.  One of his hands ran up the length of the tiger's back before dragging his nails back down, leaving red trail marks.  His other hand sneaked between their bodies and grasped his lover's hard organ.  The thrust of his hips caused Tseng's cock to slid back and forth through his hand forcing a cry from the tiger.

 

"Aah... Ahh... please!"  Angeal begged, his hands tightening their hold on the ebony locks.  Vincent didn't need to be told twice.  He thrust faster and harder into the tight ass, hitting that sweet spot once more to send the leopard into the blissful high.  The fox also squeezed his lover's cock, sending him over the edge with the future king.  As the pair rode their high, Vincent gritted his teeth and continued to thrust into the spasming hole.

 

"Vin~cent~"  Hearing his name purred by Tseng was enough.  With a sharp choked cry, he gripped the tiger's hip to the point of bruising as he buried himself to the hilt and filled the leopard with white, hot cum.

 

Angeal sucked in breathes harshly, his heart thundering in his chest while the rest of his body felt completely numb.  He was only vaguely aware of Tseng climbing off of him and Vincent sliding out.  Though he could feel the drip of the fox's seed slowly sliding out of him.  One blue eye creaked open, unsurprised to see Vincent and Tseng sharing a very passionate kiss.  

 

"Rest, Angeal-dono."  Tseng said when he saw him looking.  "There will be more later."  More, he said.  The leopard didn't know how much more he could take but there was no time to worry.  Already exhaustion tugged at his mind and with his body numb and saited, he had no strength left to fight it.

 

"Thank... you... " he managed to croak out, catching the pair smile at him before darkness enveloped the new King of Leopards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the smut as much as I liked writing it XD


End file.
